Gossip Wizard n26
by Donoka06
Summary: Oui, je sais vous n'attendez qu'une chose: que je parle d'eux! En une une nuit ils ont réussi à bouleverser tout l'odre socio-économique de l'école par un simple geste. Un geste maladroit? Un acte involontaire?  la suite page 3


**Gossip Wizard _n°26_**

**_Les petits et gros secrets de Poudlard pour votre plus grand (dé)plaisir…_**

[Page 1]

A la Une :

EXCLUSIF ! LA VERITE SUR LE FAMEUX BAISER DU BAL !

Ce qui se passe quand on joue au chat et à la souris…

Oui, je sais vous n'attendez qu'une chose : que je parle d'eux ! En **une nuit ils ont réussi à bouleverser tout l'ordre socio-économique de l'école par un simple geste. **Un geste maladroit ? Une action involontaire ? Ou au contraire un mouvement peut-être intentionnel mais révélant **l'existence d'une tension sexuel entre nos deux collègue **? Heureusement je suis là, moi c'est-à-dire GW (Gossip Wizard), après maintes recherches, j'ai trouvé pour vous **une véritable mine d'or d'informations sur ce couple si insolite** ! (la suite page 3)

-LES DECLARATIONS DES PROCHES DE NOTRE NOUVEAU COUPLE

(Page 6)

-LES PHOTOS INEDITS DU GARçON QUI A SURVECUT TORSE NU (page 8)

-L'INTERVIEW DE GINNY WEASLEY ET HERMIONE GRANGER LES FEMMES LES PLUS PROCHES D'HARRY POTTER (page 10)

-L'AVIS DES QUATRE MAISONS DE POUDLARD (page 12)

[Page 3]

UN BAISER MALENCONTREU OU REVELATEUR (?)

_Hier soir, notre école a été le théâtre d'un événement plus que surprenant. Bien entendu, je ne parle pas du bal mais de cet « incident » qui à l'heure actuelle est le principal sujet de conversation de nos chers élèves. _

J'ai toujours adoré les bals, il se passe toujours pleins d'événements croustillants mais je dois avouer que celui-ci bat tous les records. Cette petite fête qui est une idée du professeur Dumbledore pour fêter la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres _(voir article page 11)_ était partie pour être fade et ennuyeuse même pas un couple en train de se peloter dans un buisson. Bref, l'ennui total, du moins jusqu'à ce que notre héros national débarque. Notre beau brun balafré au regard d'émeraude est arrivé accompagné de la fille la plus détestée de l'école, la dénommée Ginny Weasley. Celle-ci portait une robe en mousseline blanche qui faisait ressortir à merveille son teint, seul hic Lavande Brown portait la même. Les deux jeunes femmes ont du quitter le bal précipitamment pour se changer. Ainsi notre beau brun ténébreux s'est retrouvé seul et est devenu la proie d'une dizaine d'harpies en pleine crise hormonale, c'est-à-dire les trois quarts des élèves de l'école (garçons compris). Jusqu'ici rien ne semblait pouvoir bouleverser ce petit bal si paisible et ennuyeux. Heureusement les Serpentards sont intervenus ! J'adore les Serpentards, ils mettent toujours l'ambiance et savent avec élégance mettre les pieds dans le plat quand c'est nécessaire. Bien entendu, cela ne signifie pas que je fais parti de cette maison, je suis bien trop intelligente, trop loyale et courageuse pour appartenir à cette maison du vice et de la fourberie ! Mais passons, aujourd'hui il n'est pas question de mon identité mais de cet incident qui vous fait tant caqueter. Notre beau blond national, notre playboy, j'ai nommé le célèbre Draco Malefoy s'est adressé aussi aimablement qui le pouvait au garçon qui a survécut, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas ou sui sont lents d'esprit, il a insulté Harry Potter. Bien entendu, un événement tel que celui-ci s'est noyé à travers l'ambiance discothèque de la grande salle. Notre héros s'est contenté de froncer les sourcils et de lâcher un élégant « Casse-toi Malefoy ». Notre blond favori n'a pas semblait apprécier la tendre et douce réponse du garçon qui a survécut car celui-ci a aussitôt appelé ses deux gorilles, les deux abrutis du bahut Crabbe et Goyle. Mais ceux-ci étaient trop occupé avec des demoiselles de troisième année de Serpentard _(plus d'infos sur ces nouveaux couples page 12_). Notre cher Malefoy s'est ainsi retrouvé comme un imbécile devant la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, seulement tant de tension sexuelle ne pouvait qu'exploser un jour. Le meilleur ami de notre grand blond au regard d'acier est alors apparut dans un état qu'on pourrait qualifier de bourré. Blaise Zabini les yeux vitreux s'est accroché à Malefoy. On retiendra de l'échange Malefoy-Zabini : _« Mais tu es bourré ? »_ noté la clairvoyance d'esprit de notre beau blond. « _Bah ouai ! (gloussement stupide) Draco je te comprends maintenant, je sais ce que ça fait quand on est amoureux mais que l'autre ne vous aimes pas… »_ Première révélation de la soirée, Malefoy secrètement amoureux ! Une immense perte pour la gente féminine mais aussi masculine ! _« Blaise tu devrais retourner au dortoir, je vais dire à Pansy de te ramener » _Réponse de l'intéressé :_ « Oh ! Mais c'est Potter ! (nouveaux gloussement stupide) Comment ça va Harry chéri ? »_ Mais le pire reste à venir cher lecteur ! Peu de témoin ont été présent de cet échange pourtant il s'agit la clef de voute de toute cette affaire. Notre beau brun avait tourné les talons dégouté par un tel spectacle, seulement notre Blaise adoré n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Attrapant Malefoy par le bras, il l'a entrainé vers le garçon qui a survécut. Harry Potter encore pure et innocent à ce moment n'a pas compris de suite ce que lui voulait Blaise quand celui-ci l'a attrapé par derrière la tête et l'a forcé à embrasser Draco Malefoy.

Non vous ne rêvez pas, vous venez bien de lire qu'HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALEFOY se sont embrassés. Et par un concours de circonstances fort déplorables pour ces deux là mais tellement excitant pour nous, un projecteur s'est braqué sur ce couple si peu conventionnel. Oups ! Me direz-vous. Notre beau blond et notre beau brun sont restés au moins cinq minutes lèvres contre lèvres avant de comprendre ce qui leur arrivé. Ils se sont séparés brusquement, les joues un peu trop rouges pour ne pas être suspects. Un silence de mort à suivit l'événement. J'adore ce genre de silence, c'est dans ces moments qu'on peut évaluer le taux de tensions sexuelles. Notre playboy de Serpentard s'est enfui avec son meilleur ami alcoolique et on ne les a pas revus de la soirée. De son coté notre cher et tendre Harry a passé le reste du bal avec le regard hagard et le pantalon mouillé. Quoi mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ose écrire ? Vous offusquerez-vous. Je comprends votre réaction mais quelque chose se trame entre eux et j'ai bien l'intention de tout vous rapporter pour votre plus grand (dé)plaisir !

_GW juste pour vous_

[Page 6]

LES DECLARATIONS DES PROCHES DE NOTRE NOUVEAU COUPLE

Après cet incident diplomatique qui a détruit tout l'ordre social de notre école, grâce à mes nombreux esclaves agents, j'ai réussi à réunir plusieurs témoignages et déclarations des amis de notre couple favori. Révélations chocs à la clef ! Je sais vous m'adorez !

*Ronald Weasley –Gryffondor- (bouche-trou meilleur ami officiel d'Harry Potter)

_ C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire, genre Harry embrasserait un Serpentard ! En plus Malefoy…berk…ça me donne la nausée ! Moi j'y crois pas à ce truc de baiser, c'est un coup monté des Serpentards j'en suis sûre ! Tout ça c'est la faute de Zabini qui tient pas l'alcool !__ Harry est mon meilleur ami et je le connais mieux que personne alors le premier qui dit devant moi qu'il a embrassé l'autre guignol, je l'étrangle ! Mais non je ne suis pas violent ! J'étais à ce bal et je suis resté tout le temps avec Harry sauf quand j'ai dansé avec cette fille de Poustoufle, je vous dis pas la poitrine qu'elle avait ! (plus d'infos sur ces nouveaux couples page 12) Ensuite j'ai été attaqué par Hermione et des cacahuètes car j'avais dansé avec cette fille. Et là je me retourne et je vois Harry et l'autre fouine…bref…c'était dégeu ! Je m'en tape de l'orientation sexuelle d'Harry mais de là à choisir Malefoy…attendez…n'écrivez pas ça ! Je n'ai rien dit, je nie tout en bloque ! Je vous en supplie ne publiez pas ça !_

Quelles conclusions tiré de ce témoignage ? Harry Potter préférerait donc les hommes ? Une révélation croustillante pour vous et pour moi, GW.

*Blaise Zabini –Serpentard- (alcoolique meilleur ami officiel de Draco Malefoy)

_ Aaaaah, j'ai mal à la tête ! J'ai trop bu hier soir, c'est horrible ! Je vais mourir ! Quoi Potter et Draco ? Nan m'en souviens pas…Quoi ? J'ai fait quoi ? Par Merlin ! Je vais me faire massacrer par Draco ! Pitié ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de quitter le pays et vite ! Euh…pourquoi vous écrivez tout ce que je dis ? Quoi vous travaillez pour GW ? Mais ! Mais ! Oubliez tout ce que je viens de dire ! C'est faux ! Comment ça une histoire d'amour entre ces deux là ? Non, non je ne suis au courant de rien ! Quoi mais comment vous savez que Draco est secrètement amoureux ? J'ai dit ça au bal ? Là c'est sûre je vais vraiment me faire butter par Draco. Les souvenirs d'hier sont un peu flou pour moi, je crois que j'ai fais un concours avec Théo pour savoir qui pourraient boire le plus de whisky mais après c'est le noir total…je me rappelle peut-être d'avoir était triste. Quoi comment ça j'ai le cœur brisé ? Comment vous êtes au courant ? Mais non je n'aime personne secrètement ! Euh…j'ai l'impression d'être con._

Pas de panique Blaise chéri c'est ton état naturel ! Encore un témoignage qui semble renforcer nos dire !

*Pansy Parkinson –Serpentard- (sangsue groupie de Draco Malefoy)

_ J'ai le cœur brisé ! Pourquoi me trompe-t-il avec ce Sang-de-bourg ? Bouh ! Bouh ! Drakie chéri ! Je suis sûre que c'est cet imbécile de Potter qui lui a sauté dessus ! C'est du harcèlement sexuel ! Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais ! Draco est ma propriété ! Et alors qu'est-ce que ça fait que je ne sois pas sa copine ? Si cet idiot de Blaise ne s'était pas saoulé on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui ! Comment ça mes déclarations sont contradictoires ? Et je n'ai pas peur que mes paroles soient publiées dans GW ! J'ai bien l'intention de prouver que Drakie est à moi ! Tous ceux qui supportent cette rumeur ridicule ne sont que des abrutis ! Ouiiiiiiiiin ! Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça Draco ?_

Notre envoyé spécial n'a pas pu déterminer si cet allumée à la conscience d'être un mauvais stéréotype de la groupie hystérique et mythomane.

*Luna Lovegood –Serdaigle- (probablement la personne la plus intéressante de cette école et amie proche d'Harry Potter)

_ Harry et Draco Malefoy ? Pourquoi pas ? (prend un air rêveur) Ils sont en totale opposition mais c'est possible. Je me demande qui serait le soumis ou le dominant. Je vois bien Draco soumis et vous vous en pensez quoi ? Ah bon ? Vous faites un reportage pour GW, c'est amusant, je veux bien vous aider. C'est vrai que la relation qui existe entre eux est un peu ambigüe. Je pense qu'ils chargent trop de frustrations sexuelles quand ils sont proches l'un de l'autre. Surtout Harry, vous savez c'est un grand frustré il passe son temps à se refouler. Sa copine Ginny ? Ils ont rompu depuis longtemps, ils sont allés au bal ensemble en ami. Pour le cas de Draco, ses désirs sont écrits sur sa figure surtout quand il regarde le derrière d'Harry. Il devrait faire plus attention, on dit que les Chamks attaquent les gens qui regardent les fesses des autres. (Après plusieurs recherches, nous n'avons pu déterminer ce qu'était un Chamks) Ce baiser est probablement accidentel mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on en fait toute une histoire. L'amour est comme le dirait Dumbledore le plus fort, on devrait les laisser tranquilles et les laisser vivre cette belle histoire. Même si Harry est de l'autre bord, je pense qu'il reste le même et Draco aussi._

J'adore cette fille ! Ces mots sont en or. Beaucoup de révélations chocs dans ce témoignage qui nous permettent de découvrir une autre facette du garçon qui a survécut et du prince des Serpentards. Une belle déclaration qui nous laisse toutefois insatisfaits….

[Page 10]

L'INTERVIEW DE GINNY WEASLEY ET HERMIONE GRANGER LES FEMMES LES PLUS PROCHES D'HARRY POTTER

Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley sont les femmes les plus proches d'Harry Potter. Quelles sont leurs réactions après les événements d'hier soir ?

Une interview de LB, esclave envoyée spéciale de GW.

_LB : Quelle a été votre première réaction en apprenant les faits ?_

HG : J'ai été surprise et même choquée. Mais je pense qu'il existe une explication logique à toute cette histoire.

GW : Comme Hermione. Mais j'étais déjà au courant qu'Harry préférait les hommes, c'est pour ça qu'on a rompu.

_LB : Vous affirmez donc qu'Harry Potter serait homosexuel ?_

GW : Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai juste dit qu'il avait peut-être une petite mais vraiment petite préférence pour les hommes.

HG : Je ne vois pas en quoi l'orientation sexuelle d'Harry est aussi polémique. Vous ne seriez pas par hasard homophobe ?

_LB : Non, nous cherchons juste à informer nos lecteurs des habitudes de leur héros. Comment réagissez-vous que l'amant secret d'Harry Potter soit un Serpentard et de surcroît Draco Malefoy ?_

HG : Ce n'est pas son amant secret ! Vous êtes digne de Rita Skeeter ! Arrêtez de faire circuler de fausses rumeurs ! Harry a le droit d'avoir une vie privée ! De plus je suis son amie alors peu importe avec qui il choisira de vivre, j'accepterai cette personne.

GW : Je trouve qu'Harry à très bon goût en matière d'homme c'est juste dommage que ça soit un Serpentard…même s'il est canon.

HG : Ginny ! Ne vois-tu pas que tu es en train de te faire manipuler par cette journaliste ?

_LB : Quelle est la réaction en général des Gryffondor ?_

GW : Ils sont choqués et parfois déçus. Personnellement Harry ne me décevra jamais alors je demande au Gryffondor de respecter ses choix en matière d'amant.

HG : Lavande…je te rappelle que toi aussi tu es à Gryffondor, tu devrais être au courant et même mieux que nous des pensées de nos camarades.

_LB : Pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise plaisanterie ou d'un coup monté ?_

HG : Si c'est le cas Harry est innocent. Par contre Malefoy et les Serpentards risquent de s'en prendre plein la figure si c'est une mauvaise blague.

RW : Ouai vas-y Hermione ! Tabasse-les tous ! Baston !

HG : Ron qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon interview ?

RW : Je crée un effet comique.

GW : Mais qu'il est con…

_LB : Harry Potter est-il plutôt slip ou caleçon ?_

HG : Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.

GW : Bah je n'en sais rien.

RW : String.

_LB : …_

GW : …

HG : RON !

RW : Ben quoi ?

Suite à la mort de RW l'interview n'a pu être achevée. La rédaction présente ses plus plates excuses.

[Page 12]

L'AVIS DES QUATRE MAISONS DE POUDLARD

Les réactions par rapport à ce nouveau couple sont variées et diverses, néanmoins chaque maisons a développés sont propre avis. Notre envoyé spécial a pu interrogés un représentant de chaque maison.

GRYFFONDOR – C'est nous qui sont les plus forts ! –

Harry Potter est notre héros, notre dieu et notre sauveur. Il a butté Voldy à lui tout seul. Il représente la force brute et le courage de notre maison qui est trop cool et la meilleure du monde. Les Serpentards c'est que des gros méchants pas beaux. Harry c'est notre ange de lumière top canon qui tabasse tous les vilains Serpentards pour gagner la coupe de quidditch et celle des Quatre maisons et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que les Gryffondors sont trop bien, trop courageux et trop sexy. Alors Harry ne peut pas se taper Malefoy-face-de-fouine car c'est un Serpentard et lui c'est un Gryffondor. Faut être logique dans la vie.

SERPENTARD – Les sangs purs au pouvoir !-

_Version officiel :_ Etant les représentants des dernières lignées de Sang-Purs nous devons garder la tête haute en toute circonstance. Devant de telles calomnies nous ne réagirons pas, de ce fait ses fausses accusations se disperseront aussi vite qu'elles sont venues. Nous tenons à dire que les Sang-de-bourg ou les traitres de leur sang sont probablement à l'origine des événements de ces dernières 24 heures. Notre noble maison ne se laissera pas souillé par de stupides rumeurs.

_Version non-officiel :_ On va butter tous les sang-de-bourgs ! Ces gros cons ont osé insulter notre prince. !

SERDAIGLE – Se faire passer pour des intellos pour avoir l'air intéressant –

Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy ont certainement bouleversé tout l'ordre social de notre lycée. Un Seprentard et un Gryffondor inimaginable il n'y a même pas quelques heures. Et pourtant… De ce fait de nouveaux couples pourraient surgir comme Poustoufle-Serpentard ou encore pire Serdaigle-Serpentard ! Mais le changement ne permet-il pas l'évolution ? Un mal pour ou bien ? Ou bien est-ce un bien pour un mal ? Le changement fait peur mais il est dans le propre du sorcier de vouloir garder ses positions originelles et ainsi rejeté la faute sur autrui pour relancer son subconscient néo-traumatique. Le meilleur ami de Bob l'éponge s'appelle Patrick. Ainsi on en déduit la chute du subconscient de l'aire frontale rectiligne du polygone du second degré. Ne pensant que l'être à l'envergure d'une chaise à bascule sur la séquelle du zombie. Or, selon Merlin la relativité du clan se reporte à la création d'un arbrisseau…

_Notre journaliste n'ayant pu suivre le reste de la déclaration des Serdaigle, a pris la décision de ne publier que le premier dixième pour la sauvegarde de notre santé mentale._

POUSTOUFLE – Nous servons de décors-

Cette maison n'a pas était considérée comme intéressante pour pouvoir déposer sa propre déclaration.

[Page 17]

LES COURRIERS DU CŒUR DE GW

_*Cher GW, je suis amoureuse d'un garçon mais je suis moche que dois-je faire ?_

_RomildaV-loveuse-dHP_

Le philtre d'amour est la meilleure solution dans ton cas. Tu peux aussi laisser tomber car le garçon que tu aimes est gay. Conseil : Change de pseudo.

_*Je pue des pieds, aide-moi GW !_

_Pu-des-pieds90_

Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fiche.

[Page 20]

Annonces :

*Rappeltout perdus, si vous le retrouver, merci de vous adresser à Neville Londubat, Gryffondor.

*Promotion chez les frères Weasley, - 50% sur tout le magasin ! Voir condition en magasin.

*Je t'aime Harry ! Je t'en supplie épouse-moi ! Folled'Harry054

*Vend paire de chaussettes sans trou (ou presque), s'adresser à Blaise Zabini, Serpentard.

PUB

Découvrez le nouveau fanbook du garçon qui a survécut !

De photos inédites !

Des informations top secrètes !

Harry à la ferme !

Harry à la plage !

Harry au jardin public !

Harry à l'école !

Harry au zoo !

Harry rencontre Martine à la ferme !

**PROCHAINEMENT**

- Dans le prochain numéro découvrez la **scène chaude** du Garçon qui a survécut et du prince des Serpentards. !

- La vérité sur la liaison Harry Potter / Severus Rogue

- **L'interview exclusive de Draco Malefoy** - ses réactions au baiser –

Et en cadeau un supplément manga yaoi* sur notre couple préféré dessiné par Luna Lovegood.

_*__Le Yaoi|__やおい__ est un genre de mangas et animes, le plus souvent pour filles, dans lequel l'intrigue est centrée autour d'une relation homosexuelle entre personnages masculins, et comportant des scènes sexuelles. ..._

A bientôt pour un prochain numéro de GW, gros bisou xxx de sorcière.

**Pour votre plus grand (dé)plaisir.**


End file.
